When Too Much Is Not Enough
by BrighterThanMars
Summary: A little bit of Klaine to brighten your day! Written a while back, takes place between 2x14 and 2x16.   Pure silliness and fluff.     I do not own Glee


"So Blaine, how was your evening?" Kurt asked innocently, but with a cheeky tone to his voice. Blaine groaned in return. Kurt chuckled, keeping his eyes on the road. Blaine was in the passenger seat, head back and eyes closed.

"That's what you get for downing nearly an entire bottle of tequila. _And_ eating the scorpion," Kurt reprimanded, rolling his eyes as he spoke. Blaine groaned again.

"I have no idea what came over me. Actually, no, I do know," Blaine said loudly. "It was that damn Puckerman!"

Blaine shook his head. Kurt had to supress a smile. They were silent for a few more minutes, when Kurt noticed Blaine's eyes on him.

"What's wrong?" Kurt demanded. "Have I got something on my face?" Blaine giggled.

"No. It's just that…you look really pretty tonight," Blaine said quietly. Kurt blushed, but kept his sass.

"Don't I always look pretty?" Kurt said. Blaine giggled again.

"Yes," he said, and put his hand over Kurt's on the gearstick. Kurt blushed even harder. Sure, they had held hands before, but not between Blaine calling him pretty, then staring at him all doe-eyed. Certainly not while he was drunk.

It seemed like hours before they finally reached Kurt's house. Blaine stumbled on the footpath, so Kurt allowed him to drape his arm on his shoulders, Kurt's arm around his waist. It took Kurt a few moments of fumbling in the dark to find the key and fit it into the lock. Blaine watched him, confused.

"How did you get a key to my house?" he asked. Kurt looked up.

"Blaine, this isn't your house," he said. Blaine grew even more puzzled, and looked around.

"It isn't?" Kurt shook his head, biting his lip to keep from laughing. "Oh. Okay."

Kurt made to walk into the house, but Blaine tightened his hold on his shoulders.

"Blaine, wha-," Kurt tried to ask, but Blaine silenced him.

"Just wait a moment," he murmured. Blaine turned their bodies slightly so their chests were pressed together, their arms wrapped around each other. Kurt could feel the warmth emanating from Blaine. It felt nice. Blue eyes met the hazel, and the two boys just stood there gazing at each other, comforted by the other's warmth.

Then, without warning, Blaine lifted his chin and placed a gentle kiss to Kurt's lips. It took Kurt a moment to respond, but Blaine broke the kiss soon after, pressing their heated cheeks together.

"I know this is probably the alcohol talking, but when I'm with you…everything seems so simple. And I like that," he breathed in Kurt's ear. Kurt just sighed, and wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine's waist in response. He wanted them to stay like that forever, but knew it was probably very impractical, as it was about four degrees outside. Eventually, they broke apart and entered the house, Blaine glancing at him sheepishly every now and again.

Kurt walked ahead to flick on the living room lights, and turned around to find Blaine on his tiptoes, trying (and failing) to creep down the corridor.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt said, half exasperated, half amused.

"I don't want to wake anyone up…" he replied seriously. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Finn stayed at Rachel's, and dad and Carole are out of town for the weekend." Blaine's eyes lit up.

"Oh! Does this mean we can share a bed? It's cold," he said. Kurt flushed. Blaine obviously didn't realise the other side to his question, and just stared at him with innocent expectance. He cocked his head. It was probably the most adorable sight Kurt had ever seen. Of course they would be sleeping in the same bed, but that doesn't mean all they had to do was sleep…

"You blush easily. It's cute," Blaine said, startling Kurt and making him turn even more beetroot.

"We should go upstairs and uh, have a shower. _Showers!_ More than one shower…we each have a shower on our own," Kurt's mumbling trailed off, and he quickly turned around and made his way upstairs, Blaine following close behind. When they reached Kurt's bedroom, Kurt turned away for a moment to hang up their coats and heard a loud thump behind him. Alarmed, Kurt swivelled around to find Blaine face down on his bed.

"Uh, Blaine?" Kurt said. Blaine mumbled something into the pillows which sounded suspiciously like "Ssh Kurt, sleep is fun." Kurt sighed, and began taking off Blaine's shoes before his own, then moving to the bathroom for his moisturising routine.

When Kurt re-entered the bedroom, Blaine was on his back and sprawled out like a starfish underneath the covers. As gently as he could, Kurt moved Blaine's limbs across to one side so that he could at least have _some_ room. As Kurt drifted off to sleep, he felt Blaine move closer to him and snuggle into his side, throwing his arm over Kurt's chest and his leg over both of Kurt's. Blaine muttered something sleepily, sighed and buried his face into Kurt's shoulder. While he was uncomfortable at first, Kurt wasn't complaining at Blaine's proximity, and fell into a deep sleep in his best friend's arms.


End file.
